I Will Never Regret It
by Avatar15
Summary: Aang , Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin have a good time, but what happens when they take it to far? And what happens when Katara finds out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic on this site, I wrote another one on a different site. I had this idea for a while, so yeah. Hope you like it :)**

It was a beautiful summer evening on Air Temple Island, the trees swayed with rhythm of the warm breeze that flowed throughout the island. It was peaceful…well almost peaceful.

"Okay, the coast is clear." Aang whispered.

"Dad, I told you already, Mom's not here. She went shopping." Kya stated.

"You can never be too careful, Kya." Aang replied.

"So why do we need 10 bags of flour again?" Bumi asked.

"Cause we're going to make your Mom the biggest and yummiest fruit tart ever!" Aang said with glee.

"Sounds fun! So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Bumi said while running off to the kitchen, Aang and Kya followed closely behind.

"Why do I have the feeling that this is going to end badly?" Tenzin questioned to himself, while quietly following behind.

XxxXxxXxx

"Bumi, pour the last of it in here." Aang said while pointing to the huge bowl full of flour.

"Okay, Dad." Bumi said as he emptied the last bag of flour.

"Good. Okay now I have to find the other ingredients, you kids wait here." Aang left, leaving Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin alone in the kitchen, with a big bowl of flour.

"Hey, Kya." Bumi said.

"Yes Bumi?..." Kya started to turn around, not knowing what would happened next. "…what do you wa-" Kya's face was hit with something powdery yet rough.

"Hahahahahaha, you look like Momo!" Bumi said still laughing.

"I'll show you Momo." Kya said reaching in the bowl for payback.

"Uh oh."

Tenzin saw the feud that was happening in the kitchen between his siblings. _Oh no, the flour is getting everywhere! _Tenzin thought. He was going to get his father, when all of a sudden he felt a sensation in his nose. _Oh no._

"A-a-a-a-a-a-Achoooooo!" Tenzin blew the biggest gust of wind he had ever produced, all of the flour scattered all throughout the house. Kya and Bumi blinked and saw their house was covered with a blanket of white powder.

"Hey, I found the indreg-…" Aang froze in place, he looked around and saw his house full with a white mess, he became downcast.

"Dad, we're sorry we didn't mea-…' Kya started to apologize, but was stop by Aang raising his hand for silence.

"I can't believe it…you guys started the fun without me?" Aang said.

"Wait? You're not mad cause of the mess?" Bumi asked.

"No, it what I wanted to do all along." Aang said. "But, I found more flour so it's okay!"

Kya and Bumi sheepishly smiled, Tenzin looked confused and aggravated at the same time.

XxxXxxXxx

"That will be 32 yuans."The lady at the counter said to Katara.

"Here you go." Katara handed over the money and thanked her as she left the store.

_Mmm, I was going to go to the spa, but I missed Aang and the kids. I guess I'll just go home. _Katara thought as she walked down the street to the ferry.

XxxXxxXxxx

"Your hair looks like a cloud!" Kya said to Bumi, and it was true, his usually puffy wild brown hair was white and extra puffy.

"Really! That's awesome!" Bumi said.

"So, did everyone have fun?" Aang asked.

"Yeah." Kya and Bumi happily responded.

Aang looked at Tenzin who was sitting on a chair and trying to take off each inch of powder on his clothes.

"I guess so." Tenzin replied.

"I did too…but we should get cleaned up your mother will be here any-…" Aang started to say but was cut off a familiar voice.

"AANG! "Katara angrily yelled.

"Oh, sweetie, I didn't see you there."

XxxXxxXxx

"Kids go to your room!" Katara yelled.

"But Mom it wasn't Dad's fau-…"

"Now!"

They all hurried up the stairs to their rooms quietly, while Katara and Aang stood in the living room.

"Why do you have to be so immature!" Katara yelled at Aang.

"Katara, sweetie, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Aang! Do you how hard it is to clean every bit of this house?! And now it's cover with white flour!

"Not really but-.."

"Exactly!"

"But I was just showing the kids a good tim-…"

"No Aang, no! I don't want to hear your excuses!

"But Katara, I was going to clean it all up-…"

"And that's exactly what you're going to do!"

"I kno-…"

"That's the thing Aang! You don't know! Uhhh, sometimes you can be so infuriating!

"Katar-"

"Grow up, Aang! You're not a child anymore! You have children of your own! Now start acting like it!"

It stunned, the words pierced through Aang's heart like lighting. He felt like it was a dream, but it was all too real, Katara was yelling at him. Aang expression turn from serious to sadness, and Katara sensed it.

"You know Aang, sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I didn't find you in that iceberg." Katara said so softly that it was barely audible, but Aang heard it, and it was ten...a hundred...no a billion times worse than getting struck by lightning. Aang didn't know what to do or what to say, he just stood there staring at the walls, he wanted her to take it all back...But she didn't. He finally moved and it was toward the door and he grabbed he glider and flew away before she could.

"Wait! Aang!" She ran as fast as she could, like if her life depended on it, and somehow it did. But it was too late.

With guilt and hopelessness, Katara ran to her and Aang's room and locked the door. She buried her head in her hand and fell to the floor, she want to take it back, every single word.

XxxXxxXxx

Katara woke up, surprised. _When did I go to sleep?_ She reached towards Aang's side of the bed and felt that he was there. She sighed. Thank Yue, he forgave her. She rest her head on he's chest, but it felt different. She look under the covers and yelled in shock when she found out…it wasn't Aang.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Katara screamed. "WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

"Honey, what's wrong, I'm your husband, Sangok."

**So how do you guys like it so far? Katara is going to get what she ask for. I will update soon. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

_"Honey, what's wrong, I'm your husband, Sangok."_

__"YOUR NOT MY HUSBAND! WHERE'S AANG?!" Katara yelled.

"Honey, calm down. I am your husband and I don't know who your talking about..." Sangok said confused at his 'wife'. He walked towards her to comfort her, but Katara didn't want it.

"NO...-" But Katara was stopped when she look around and saw ice everywhere.

"Wait! Where are we?!" Katara asked.

"We are in the Southern Water Tribe. And this is 'our' house." Sangok calmly pointed out.

"But I should be in Republic City, with my husband, Aang and my kids Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin." Katara said.

"Honey, there's no such thing as Republic City and I don't think that there's anyone in this world named, Aang. And we don't have kids." Sangok stated.

"Aang was the Avatar, and he was my husband." Katara cried out.

"Katara, the Avatar disappeared over a century ago..." Sangok said. "...along with all the Airbenders."

"But I saved him from an icebe-" Katara stopped and looked at the floor, finally realizing what had happened. _You know Aang, sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if I didn't find you in that iceberg. _Katara eyes stun with tears. _No..NO! I didn't mean it, I didn't..." _Katara thought. _Life without Aang meant life without Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin. It also meant life without Toph, Suki, and all the other friends they met around the world. It also meant..._

"Sangok, can you tell me something?" Katara asked.

"Sure, anything for you." Sangok replied.

"Is the war still going on?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, unfortunately." Sangok said.

Katara went to find boots and a coat. She returned fully dressed with winter gear.

"Katara, where are you going?"

"Don't worry, you coming too."

"Where?"

"To Sokka's house."

"Katara, that's at the other side of the world, he lives in the Northern Tribe with his wife, Yue."

"What?!"

"Are you okay, honey? Why are you forgetting things?"

"Cause I don't belong here." Katara replied.

"Yes you do. We married, your my wife, I'm your husband, and we live here. There's no other place, or thing , or whatever. It's just us."

"How did we meet?" Katara questioned.

"Well, it's a long story but, we met when the Northern Tribe came to the Southern. Pakku showed us waterbending, even though he refused you at first, you sparred with me, I lost. Pakku said I would be able to fight a sea sponge when I get to his age, you apologized to me, we had lunch, we became best friends, we fell in love, we got married, and I guess you know the rest."

"I'm sorry, Sangok. For everthing, but I have to go." Katara hugged him and ran out of the door. _I have to go free Aang!_ She thought.

"Katara! Wait I still love you..." Sangok yelled out.

Katara ran as fast as she could, way from her biggest mistake she had ever made.

**I know, I Know. It's short but hope you like it :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I didn't update. Hope this chapter makes up for it. J**

Katara ran.

She didn't know where she was going or how far she had gone, but all she knew is that she was running from the worst mistake she had ever made. But when she realizes it she stops running.

"Where am I going?" Katara muttered. She tries hard to remember exactly where Sokka took her fishing for the first time. _Hmm,_ _I remember a dock. Where the canoe was located. I remember Sokka telling me to always remember the canoes location in case of an emergency. The canoe was located… east!_

Katara quickly looked up to the sky. There was a special Water Tride way of knowing which direction you were going. Luckily, Katara was going east.

Katara ran fast with all her strength. When she got to the edge of the ice she quickly made an ice canoe that she can control with waterbending. She got on and started waterbending the canoe east, until she reach the glacier.

Katara got tired but she kept on going. She had to. It was the only way to fix everything. Finally she reached what she was looking for. The glacier she had broken in another lifetime.

Katara waste no time waterbending at the glacier and it started cracking. It collapses into the water and Katara is sent back a several feet by a large wave create by the falling ice. Katara waits.

Suddenly, the water beneath her begins to glow a brilliant blue. As strange bubbles come out of the water, Katara smiles. An enormous iceberg bursts into the surface and Katara quickly makes an ice bridge that connects the canoe to the iceberg. She starts walking and immediately starts running to the iceberg. Katara stops and stares at the figure inside.

_Aang. I sorry it took so long, but I'm here._

Smiling, Katara remembers her conservation with Sokka when they first found Aang.

_He's alive! We have to help! _

_Katara, get back here! We don't know what that thing is!_

Yet at that time Katara didn't know that that "thing" was one day going to be her future husband and a loving father to their kids.

Now, Katara knew that, and yet she made a horrible mistake.

Katara looks at Aang once more, before she frees him from the iceberg, and notices that his tattoos weren't glowing. _He also hasn't opened his eyes yet. _Katara starts cracking the ice with her waterbending . When it cracks open, Katara notices that there wasn't a blue beam of light that appeared when she first found Aang. _Immediately, Katara knew something was wrong._

She walks around the iceberg and her heart breaks when she sees Aang in the middle of the iceberg, pale and lifeless. She runs to Aang and she holds him in her arms.

"Aang. Aang, please wake up." Katara cries in desperation. "Aang, please, I love you. I love so much." Katara feels tears swelling up in her eyes and she lets them pour out. _The Avatar Spirit must have waited too long, it waited too long for me to save Aang, so it continued on without him. Leaving him here to die. _

Katara continued to cry. Hoping somehow Aang would wake up in her arms, but she knew it wouldn't happen. "It's not fair." Katara cried out." I'm sorry, Aang. I'm so sorry." She gently strokes his cheek.

"It's my fault. I got what I deserved. But you didn't deserve this. Neither did Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin. They didn't deserve this, now it's my fault they don't exist."Katara desperately hugs Aang close to her. "I wish I can fix this. I wish I never said what I said. I didn't mean it, I was just angry, but that's no excuse to say what I said to you. I'm glad I met you, I'm glad we got married, I'm glad I had kids with you. I'm glad we did all those things, because I can't see me doing all those things with some else. I love you, I always will. Forever and ever. Just like we promised. Please come back to me."

Katara looks at Aang, lightly kisses him on the lips.

And then everything disappeared.

**Please review, I love reading them. :D**


End file.
